The Catfist training revised
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: Oneshot! What if Ranma wasn't the only one who had to experience the horrible catfist training the same day Genma taught it to him? How does Ryoga fit in to all of this?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Summary: What if Ranma wasn't the only one his father trained in the cat-fist. This was taken after Genma dressed up as an old woman to try and calm Ranma out of the cat-fist, and here's where Ryoga fits in the story. He shows up at the school after Ranma kicks Genma out the tree.

Warning: Some characters maybe O.O.C!

* * *

Ranma angrily hissed down at the students below him, Akane stood staring worriedly at her fiancé, having no clue of what to do.

"Ranma, what can I do?" Asking herself.

"Um excuse me, could you tell me which way is the Tendo Dojo?" Came a familiar voice.

Akane turned to see Ryoga asking another student for directions, "Ryoga?" She asked herself.

Ryoga looked up and saw Akane and entire student body in the school grounds. 'Wonder what's going on?' He wondered walking up to Akane. "Akane, what's going on?" He asked, 'Where the hell is that idiot Ranma?' He asked himself angrily.

"It's Ranma! He's stuck in the cat-fist and we don't know how to snap him out of it!" She cries pointing up at Ranma, who was still in the tree.

For some strange reason Ryoga began to panic, "Did you say the… C-c-ca-cat-f-f-fist?"

Akane looked at him oddly, 'What's wrong with him?' She thought, "Yes, the cat-fist. You've heard of it?"

"Well… uh I…uh um!" He couldn't finish his sentence because a sudden thud and a soft 'meow' was heard from behind. He tensed and quickly turned around to find Ranma sitting on the ground staring curiously at him.

The students backed away from Ranma and Ryoga, mostly away from Ranma. Both boys stood, or sat in Ranma's case, staring at each other, one not budging an inch the other not daring to move at all. A small pleasant cat smile spread across Ranma's face while fear and dread spread all over Ryoga's body, making him too scared to move, his heart pounded furiously in his chest. He looked like he was ready to scream. Akane noticed the fear in Ryoga's eyes, somehow it reminded her of how Ranma looked when she had first learned about his fear of cats.

'What's wrong with Ryoga? Why is he so afraid of Ranma?' She thought to herself.

Every time Ranma stepped closer Ryoga forced himself to step back, but his legs were so shaky they caused him to trip over his own feet and fall to the ground. Ranma took the opportunity to pounce onto Ryoga's chest and pin him down. Ranma sat on top of him, most of his weight on Ryoga's stomach, and his paw-like hands pinned Ryoga's shoulders down making it so that he couldn't get away. Even though Ryoga was way stronger than Ranma, he couldn't summon the strength to get up.

"Meeooowww!" Ranma meowed happily, as if he was happy to see him. Ryoga on the other hand stared up at Ranma with total fear in his dark brown eyes, his body trembled uncontrollably.

"R-R-Ra-Ranma! G-get off of me!" He cried, trying to move but had no luck.

The students began circling them, murmuring in confusion, including Akane, Soun and Genma, who changed back to human form. Akane still couldn't figure out what was making Ryoga so scared of Ranma. Was it because he knew how dangerous a person can be while under the cat-fist?

"R-Ra-Ranma… please g-get off me! C-c-c'mon get off me, this isn't funny!!" He cried hoping that someone would help him, but nobody would help in getting Ranma off of him, not if they wanted to be turned into cat food.

Ranma bent down and began rubbing his head on Ryoga's chest, purring happily, Ryoga could feel Ranma's thick soft hair tickling his neck and chin.

This made Ryoga turn white as a ghost. "AAAAAAAHHHH…" Ryoga's screams came to an end as his body went limp, his eyes turned vacant as he laid motionless on the ground.

"Hey, is he okay?" One student asked another.

"I don't know, he's not moving."

"Do you think he passed out?"

"Why's Ranma still sitting on him? I thought they hated each other?"

"Beats me. Probably waiting for that guy to make a move or something?"

"Well hopefully for that guy's sake, he stays still."

Akane was down right confused and afraid. She'd heard the story of why Ranma's afraid of cats, but why was Ryoga afraid of Ranma just now?

"ROWR!" Escaped from Ryoga's lips.

Recognizing that meow, Ranma leapt off of him and just sat on the ground waiting. While Ryoga also leapt off the ground and landed on his feet, his backpack fell off his shoulders and fell to the concrete with a 'clang'. He lifted his head while performing the Cat-fist pose, then crouched down on all four, facing Ranma, meowing. All the students backed away from the now feline-minded martial artists. Ranma just smiled cat-like and got to his hands and feet.

The students were down right confused at the whole thing, but judging by the way Ranma and Ryoga were meowing at each other they knew a fierce battle would begin shortly. Akane, Soun, and Genma were shocked.

"Ryoga was trained in the Cat-fist too!" Akane spoke with an 'Oh no, not him too' tone of voice.

Her question was answered when Ranma and Ryoga pounced at one another. When the two collided they began to ground grappling each other, meowing, hissing, clawing, and biting each other.

The battle went on with both of the boys chasing, pouncing and striking at one another. Trees were reduced to paper-thin shredded wood, bushes were destroyed, and the ground was caved in or badly dug up by their paw-like hands. It took a while for everyone to realize that the two boys weren't fighting, they were… playing. Like kittens playing with their siblings, if they were fighting then there'd be a major blood bath.

On the sideline, Akane was trying to observe the fight scene, though it was really hard since the boys were moving with blinding speed. Soun was just watching while Genma had a familiar feeling about this.

"Hmm, that's strange." Akane and her father turned to him, "Now why does this seem familiar?" He wondered out loud, than he hit his fist to his palm, "Ah ha, now I remember! Right before I began to train Ranma in the Cat-fist, there was another boy about Ranma's age that I took as my disciple. But after the cat-fist training he disappeared."

Soun eyed Genma accusingly, "You trained an innocent young boy in the Cat-fist along with your son Saotome?!"

Genma started to tremble by Soun's voice, "N-now Tendo, I… I only did it for the boy's own sake!"

"WHAT!?"

"Mr. Saotome! How could you do such an awful thing!? Especially to an innocent little boy?!" Akane accused.

"Uhh… well I…"

"Hey, what're they doing?" A student asked aloud.

Akane, Genma, and Soun forgot about what they were talking about for the moment and ran to the group of students that were gathered together. Once there, they saw Ranma stretching cat style and Ryoga licking the back of his hand and stroking his face with it, the same way a cat cleans itself. Their clothes were ripped and torn but not that badly damaged. As for the boys themselves, they had minor scratches but nothing serious. After Ryoga finished cleaning himself, he stretched himself, curled into a ball, and instantly fell asleep for the fight took a lot out of him and Ranma. Ranma moved towards the sleeping Lost-boy, curled up next to him and also fell asleep with his head on Ryoga's side, both were happily purring in their sleep. The students gawked at what just happened, Akane and her father stared in shock, and Genma just stared at the two sleeping boys.

"Ranma? Ryoga?" Akane moved towards the sleeping boys but her father held her back.

"Akane stay back!"

"What're you doing dad?"

"Akane you must stay back. They might start attacking again if you disturb them."

"But…"

Genma placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's right Akane. It's best to let them rest while in their state of mind. That way when they wake up they'll be back to their old selves."

Akane wanted to argue but couldn't find the right words, so she sighed and nodded.

* * *

An hour later:

The students, Akane, Soun, and Genma, were all waiting patiently in the school grounds waiting for the two martial artists to wake up. Ranma was sprawled out on his back, snoring like a hog. Ryoga, on the other hand was sound asleep, with his head on Ranma's stomach and still curled up in a little ball. The school girls admired the way the two martial artists were slumbering peacefully.

"Aren't they ever gonna wake up?" A male student asked impatiently.

"I don't know. They look totally zonked out."

"Hey, how long have they been asleep for anyway?"

"At least an hour."

"Well at least we know who's the quiet sleeper." A student complimented.

"Yeah, no kidding."

"You know, they look kinda cute when they're sleeping." A girl student cooed.

Akane was very concerned about this. Seeing the way Ranma acted in the Cat-fist scared her, but now she was worried about both him and Ryoga. What's going to happen when they wake up? Will they still be under the Cat-fist or..?

A student broke her thought, "Hey, I think they're waking up!" The student body once again circled the young martial artists, waiting.

Disturbed by the sound of chattering students Ryoga was the first to awake, he stirred for a minute then he sat up and yawned. Still half asleep, he stretched his arms out and twisted his body working the kinks out of his back, making an audible popping noise. Then his eyes slowly opened his vision was blurry for a second then they became focused. As soon as his vision cleared, his eyes widened for he realized that the student body surrounded him.

Ranma chose this time to wake up. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, "Hey, what's happening?" he turned to see Ryoga staring at him, completely confused, "Ryoga! What're you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Answered Ryoga, "What happened anyway?"

"He doesn't know?" A student spoke.

"They don't remember anything!"

The students threw thousands of questions at the confused boys. Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other and both thought that now would be a good time to leave, now! They got to their feet and snuck away undetected.

* * *

Later at the Tendo Dojo, Akane, Soun, and Genma were at the dining table explaining to Ranma and Ryoga what happened at the school. Kasumi was in the kitchen making tea and Nabiki was listening on the whole thing while eating rice crackers. Both boys were dumbfounded both didn't want to believe it, but judging by the group of students who claimed they saw everything, it had to be true.

Akane looked at Ryoga with a concerned look on her face. Ryoga was her best friend and she just couldn't believe that anyone could put someone as kind and caring as Ryoga into that awful cat-fist training. She asked him the question that's been on her mind ever since school.

"Ryoga, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but this is really important. Do you remember your parents training you in the Cat-fist?"

Ryoga began to shiver. He hated bringing back memories he wished stayed buried, things he rather not talk about. But the look on Akane's face told him to tell her. "I don't remember exactly what happened at the moment when I was being trained in the technique, but I do know it wasn't my parents who trained me in the c-cat-f-fist." He mumbled. Everyone stared confusingly at Ryoga.

"Then if it wasn't your parents. Who was it?" Nabiki asked curiously while munching on her crackers.

"I don't know, it was some old man with a training gi. I've been trying to forget that awful moment but the memories keep coming back to haunt me!" He said clenching his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories coming back to him.

Ranma nodded his head, he understood how Ryoga felt about that, "I know how you feel Ryoga."

Soun eyed Genma accusingly. "That reminds me, Saotome. Why don't you tell us about that little boy you told me about earlier? HMM! The one you took in as a student, to train with your son!"

Ranma also gave his father a cold glare, "Yeah Pop, why don't you tell us about that!"

Genma backed away a bit, sweat covering his face. "N-now Tendo, don't look at me like that, besides what does that have to do with this situation?!"

"Saotome!" Soun growled warningly.

"Alright, alright! I'll talk" He panicked, knowing what that tone of voice meant. He sat back of his cushion and prepared to talk, while everyone prepared to listen.

* * *

(Flashback)

Genma was finishing tying his son in fish sausages when a small little boy came walking down the street. The boy looked about Ranma's age, about 6 or 7, he wore what seemed to be a small green jumpsuit with 'Lost' on the chest. Tired from walking the little boy sat down on the side of the road, tears began running down his cheeks as he clutched his knees and buried his face in the folds of his arms. Genma studied the boy for a minute, the little boy looked lost and upset, telling his son not to move he got up and walked towards the boy who didn't notice him coming. When he reached the boy, he stared down at the poor child.

He crouched down beside the boy and cleared his throat; this caught the boy's attention, "What's the matter boy?" He asked the boy.

"I-I'm lost, and I don't know where my mommy or daddy are." Replied the boy, whipping the tears away with his sleeve.

Genma reached out and patted him on the head. He didn't know who the kid was, but he wasn't going to leave him alone, than an idea popped in his head. "Why don't you stay with me and my son until we find your parents?"

The little boy looked at Genma with a hopeful expression, "You…you mean it!?" Genma smiled and nodded.

The boy threw his little arms around Genma's neck and hugged him his thanks. Genma was starting to turn blue. The boy was unbelievably strong for his age. He had the strength of a grown man... make that ten grown men. He was relieved when the boy finally let go.

He stared blankly at the boy 'How the hell can this boy possess that kind of strength?' He asked himself, 'I guess it couldn't hurt to train the boy on how to control his strength and Ranma could use a sparring partner his own age.' He took the boy by the hand and led him to the spot Ranma was waiting impatiently for.

"So what's your name, boy?" He asked the little toddler.

The boy looked up at him and then answered, "It's Ryoga."

* * *

(End Flashback)

Genma continues to tell his tale, in a calm voice. "And so it went. I began to train the boy in the cat-fist with Ranma because I thought Ranma would be more comfortable if he had someone doing the training with him, that was before I realized the true terror of the cat-fist. Afterwards I continued to train the Ranma and the boy in the art, but then one day the boy disappeared and never came back. I never found him again, so I had no choice but to move on and continue with my son's training."

Everyone that had been listening was in shock. Well, Akane and Soun were shocked, Nabiki was a mixture of surprise and interested, and Ranma and Ryoga were glaring angrily at the old man, their battles auras glowing brightly for they had figured out who that boy in the story was.

Ranma took this moment of silence to speak, "The kid in the story you just told! Did you say his name was Ryoga?" He asked sternly, causing his Genma to sweat.

"Y-yes, his name was Ryoga. Why? Do you remember him, boy?" He asked, knowing that was probably the biggest mistake he ever made. Well Duh.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other, than grinned evilly at Genma, "Pop, He -**IS**- Ryoga! The kid you trained in the cat-fist with me!" He shouted, pointing at the lost boy.

"WHAT!" Genma yelped, glancing nervously at the bandanna boy, "B-b-but that can't be… Huh!" His sentence was cut off when something caught his eye. A small fang that was poking out of Ryoga's mouth. Images of the young boy from the past blinked into his mind, comparing the image to Ryoga's present state made it perfectly clear. The face, the hairstyle, the eyes, the fangs, they were exactly like the little boys. "You! It's really you!"

"I'm glad you remember… SENSEI!" Ryoga said with an angry firm tone of voice while he cracked his knuckles. His eyes and body began glowing a tense red battle aura, "And I didn't get lost that day. You left me behind. I woke up one morning and you and Ranma were gone, you left me in the middle of a forest all alone!"

Genma put up his hands in defense, "Now, now take it easy boy. I only did what was best for all of us."

"BY ABANDONING ME IN A FOREST!!"

Genma gulped, seeing the rage build in Ryoga's eyes, "You have to understand it was hard enough raising the one child I already had!" Genma was being forced to move away by the raged young man, his aura and eyes burned brightly with anger.

"I've endured unbearable torments because of you, you selfish, self-centered, lazy, lousy excuse of a human being. And all this time I've been blaming the wrong person!" Ryoga growled, his aura glowing brighter.

Genma turned to his son, desperation on his face. "R-Ranma, you're my son. Help your father!"

Ranma only glared at his so-called father, "Gee Pop, I like to help but you keep telling me that a true Martial Artist faces his problems like a man, and besides you've put me through a lot of hell in that damn cat-fist training plus Jusenkyo! I think I could use a little exercise myself." He responded cracking his knuckles, he turned to Ryoga with an evil grin on his face. "Hey Ryoga! What do you say we have a little sparing match?"

Ryoga smiled the same way Ranma was smiling, "You read my mind Ranma." With that, he and Ranma went two on one with Genma.

"HELP ME!!!"

* * *

Later that evening, Ryoga was sitting on the Tendo roof watching the sunset. After the 'sparing match' he stepped outside to think, the fight helped him let out some angry steam but it also gave him a lot of things to think about. All this time, he had been blaming the wrong man for his suffering and now he didn't know what to do.

He was caught in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that Ranma was now sitting next to him. "Hey Ryoga, what'cha doin up here?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

Ranma scoffed "Come on Ryoga, I know you better than that. Something's bothering ya I can tell!" Ryoga's only response was glaring at him. "Come on man, what's wrong?" He asked his wandering friend.

Ryoga let out a sigh, "Ranma, you know the reason why I came here. To Nerima, I mean. To get revenge on you for the hell that you put me through, but I realize now that it wasn't you who caused all my suffering, it was your damn father." He turned to face Ranma, who was staring at him confusingly. "Ranma, I just want you to know that I'm sorry, for all the trouble I've caused you. I was clouded by my own anger and desire for revenge that I couldn't think straight. Can you forgive me for judging you so badly?" He looked hopefully at the pigtailed boy.

Ranma was in a state of shock at the moment. All this time he thought Ryoga hated his guts, but now Ryoga had just asked him to forgive him all because of his misjudgment. At least he admitted he made a mistake, unlike his father. Though Ranma had to admit, if he had just said sorry for taking the bread from Ryoga in Junior High, this whole rivalry thing wouldn't have happened. If there's one thing Ranma hated, besides cats, it's people hating him.

He gave Ryoga a smile, "I accept your apology Ryoga, but I think I'm the one who should say sorry. Back when we were in Junior High I was so into my pride of being the best that I guess I didn't realize how much of a jerk I was being." Ranma lowered his head, "What I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry about the bread and for being a jerk to you in school."

Ryoga smiled, "That's all I wanted to hear Ranma." The two remained silent for a while.

Ryoga sighed, "You know, I never really hated you Ranma. I've been mad as hell at you but I never hated you." He took in a deep breathe before piping up, "Ranma, I been through a really rough time in my life and I don't want to live on like this. What I'm trying to say is, do you think we can start over and be friends not enemies?" Ryoga asked holding out his left hand to Ranma.

Ranma gazed at him for a while. Then he smiled again, took his left hand in his right and shook it.

"Sure Ryoga." Ryoga gave him a fanged smile in response, "I have to be honest with you Ryoga, when we were in Junior High together that's all I wanted us to be, friends."

"Well you could've just asked Ranma. Instead of playing 'steal the bread everyday' like you always did." Ryoga accused friendly.

"Hey, what can I say? I was an arrogant idiot back then remember?" He responded with a grin.

Ryoga chuckled, "You still are Ranma."

"Hey!" Ranma smacked Ryoga on the arm before he and Ryoga shared an enjoyable laugh together, as well as an evening of talking while under the stars.

Akane had heard the boy's conversation through her bedroom window. A small smile spread over her face as she had just heard the once rivals make-up and became best friends. She let out a soft sigh and closed the window, not wanting to disturb the boys.


End file.
